William and Harry
by Juliette Rose24
Summary: Just some cute Rory and Logan fluff set about a week after Partings while Logan is in London. Just read it its really cute. p.s.The william and Harry in my story are not THE william and harry just a random william and Harry


**AN: This is going to be a one shot set about a week after partings a cute short little rogan, enjoy and please reviw :) P.s.- im not sure what the time difference between london and New England is so im just going to say that London is five hours ahead of New england. Enjoy**

"Ring Ring Ring!"

Rory lay sprawled among her huge bed that seemed to be 10 times to large for her to be sleeping in by herself, with the covers pulled over her head.' The mashine will get it..." thought Rory as she finally started pulling the heap of blankets off of her. She looked at her clock and almost screamed, but of course screaming would take to much energy. All of Rory's energy were being put soley to the purpose of finding out who had called so early so at a later time she could torture them like they were doing to her now.

' At last the moment of truth' thought Rory as the answering mashine started. Rory heard her own voice carry out from the hall.

"Hi you've reached Rory and Logan, well just Rory really logan is in London for the year, but if you leave a message ill be sure to give it to him. If your calling and dont know why but you smell like liquor, your name is Finnand you live in apartment 8b at 105 Caraway drive. If your name is Finn or Colin no i wont get you out of jail, call stephanie. If you want to say anything eles leave a message at the tone. Thanks.Bye!"

Rory chuckled at the message,she had recorded it right before Logan left.she wanted to change it but Logan wouldn't let her. He claimed it was to hystarical to delete.

Finally the tone sounded and a very sexy voice poured out into Rory's bedroom.

"Hey Ace, its me. Just calling to see how you are doing-" at the point Rory lept out of bed and pressed the talk button on her phone.

" Do you have any idea what time it is!" Rory asked feigning madness. Although Rory geniually sounded mad Logan knew her to well, Rory would wake up at 3 in the morning if it meant hearing him sneeze. He knew it so well, because he himself would do the same thing.

"Hmmm...id say its about noon" Logan said with a smuggness to him voice.

" Ha! hahahaha! No. no its not! its seven! A.M!Hear that huntzburger, you woke me up at seven in the morning, how do you feel now buddy boy!" Rory said sounding hysterical while she made her way groggly to the kitchen to make some coffee.

"Buddy boy?" logan asked with a laugh " I'll let that one go...so whatsa cookin, good lookin?"

"Coffee." replied Rory

Logan laughed " I knew that one, i mean how are you doing"

"Well aside from missing you like Crazy, im doing okay except that well i kinda miss you like crazy. I'd be doing better but i miss you to darn much! Rory said taking a huge gulp of coffee.

"Well I see someone finally got some coffee into their system."

"Yup" replied Rory happily taking another huge swig of her coffee.

"Ace. I miss you too" Logan said in a whisper

"Why are you whispering, do younot want your office mates to know you miss your gal?" asked rory a little hurt.

"Ace- they know i miss you,I call you every break,i have 2000 pictures of you in my office and my walet,and the occasional random wall. Belive me-they know" Logan replied no longer whispering " Im just whispering because...well...im not sure you know what hold on a sec." Logan pressed a button and put her on speaker phone.

He left the privacy of his office and went into the main bussiling Cubical space and stood up on a near by table.

" Attention everyone!" called out Logan to his entire staff " I have an announcement to make!" he waiting for a few moments while everyone dropped what they were doing and looked up at him. Logan never had a thing about being nervous in the spotlight but this time he felt a little uncomfertable. " You all know of my girlfriend Rory, correct?"

"Yes" called out his staff, but one intern in the corner called out

" You mean the girl in the pictures in his office"

"And his wallet" called out another employee

"And the random walls" called out yet another employee

"Correct" said logan who was blushing a little " Well, she's on the phone with me now, say hi Ror"

"Hi." said Rory curiously, but loudly

" No need to scream Ace your on speaker" Then logna turned to his employees " Well i just wanted to let you all know that i miss her sooo much and i love her like crazy,"

" Awww" cooed the crowed and Rorys voice came out clear and strong yet although as if she was crying from the phone

"I love you , and i miss you too Huntz"

Logan smiled and mouthed some words out to his fellow journalists. Then held, three fingers in the air. two, one.

" WE looooooooooooooove YOU ACE!" screamed the workers.

The only sound from Rory was her laughing and crying from the other side of the phone.

"oh" said logan " Before i forget-" William, Harry get up here!"

Two young looking interns popped out from out of nowhere, logan helped them onto the tabel and said " Ror wantsto say something to you"

"Hey look its William and Harry. Hi!" said rory


End file.
